


Cena de Navidad

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Family Drama, Married Couple, One Shot, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: La Cena de Navidad de la familia Elish.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 8





	Cena de Navidad

Arturia esperaba junto a la estufa a que el agua en la tetera hirviera para su té con miel de la media tarde. Su mente estaba ocupada enlistando las cosas que aún debían ser compradas para la cena de navidad y los pocos preparativos que debían ser finalizados a la brevedad para el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Entre los pendientes para la cena, la rubia aún tenía que asegurarse del número de comensales que habría en su mesa ese año, así que en cuanto su esposo puso un pie en la cocina, se dirigió a él.

—¿Invitaste a tus hermanos a cenar con nosotros? —Le preguntó mientras revolvía la miel en su taza humeante con una pequeña cucharilla de plata.

El recién llegado se acercó a una de las repisas y tomó su taza favorita para servirse algo del té de su mujer.

—Los dos me dijeron lo mismo —dijo con un ligero tinte de cansancio en su tono de voz—, no quieren verse, ni hablarse, debo invitar sólo a uno —relató el resultado de las llamadas hechas por teléfono a su hermanos en la mañana de ese día.

—Pero al que no invites se lo tomará a mal —concluyó la mujer antes de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida con cuidado de no quemarse.

—Es su culpa por estar peleados, par de tontos —declaró luego de haber comprobado que una vez más había acertado la medida exacta de miel para su té—. Pero por suerte yo soy el inteligente de la familia Elish, así que obviamente tengo un plan para que esos dos hagan las paces —dijo con actitud decisiva llevándose de nuevo la taza a los labios.

Arturia se sintió rígida con la respuesta del rubio, de pronto se quedó quieta y se llevó las manos al vientre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿ya es hora? ¿voy por la maleta? —preguntó el hombre alarmado, dejando de inmediato su taza sobre la mesa para acercarse a su esposa, quien después de unos segundos en los que respiró profundamente, pareció recomponerse y movió la cabeza en negación.

—Se movió —dijo refiriéndose al bebé en su vientre—, lleva un par de días inquieto, pero estoy bien, aún faltan tres semanas —añadió para tranquilizar a su pareja.

—El obstetra dijo que podría adelantarse —recordó el hombre aún sin sentirse completamente relajado.

—Espero que no sea el caso, me gustaría que nazca después de todo el ajetreo de las fiestas —contestó la mujer que una vez superado el extraño momento que albergaba un mal presentimiento, volvió a beber de su taza.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Unos días después, en la víspera de navidad, Kingu, el menor de los gemelos hermanos de Gilgamesh, tocó el timbre de la casa mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un par de cajas forradas de un brillante papel azul con dibujos de estrellas.

—¡Hola próximos padres! Arturia te ves preciosa —dijo en cuanto los residentes de la casa le abrieron la puerta-. Traje un par de regalos para cuando nazca mi sobrino —comentó mostrado con orgullo las cajas mientras caminaban hacia el árbol de navidad.

—Gracias por venir Kingu, ¿tuviste problemas para llegar? —preguntó la rubia un poco nerviosa mientras guiaban al recién llegado hacia el comedor.

—Había un poco de tráfico en la autopista, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, no me retrasé mucho ¿o sí? —respondió en una completa calma que se quebrantó en cuanto llegaron a la mesa— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —cuestionó furioso al ver a quien consideraba una indeseable presencia comiéndose una papa al horno.

—Estoy cenando ¿no ves? —contestó el aludido sin inmutarse después de limpiarse un poco la comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

—Gilgamesh, te dije que si invitabas a Enkidu, yo no vendría —replicó molesto el menor de los Elish.

—No seas pesado Kingu, esta es una fecha que debe pasarse con la familia —respondió el rubio, esperando calmar el impetuoso y difícil carácter del peliverde.

—De hecho... —La voz de Enkidu de pronto se hizo presente en la conversación— ...yo también dejé en claro que si invitaban a Kingu, con gusto pasaría de esta celebración —declaró poniéndose de pie.

El mayor de los gemelos no fue grosero, pero no se dejó intimidar por la fulminante mirada azul de Kingu, tampoco tenía intenciones de pelear y arruinar la navidad de todos, en cambio, estaba dispuesto a retirarse, ya que al llegar de manera puntual, había tenido la oportunidad de comer algo y conversar un poco con su hermano y su cuñada.

—¿Podemos rebanar el pavo antes de que se enfríe? —preguntó en voz alta la mujer de la casa llamando la atención de los tres hermanos, quienes no pudieron negarse ante su imagen cargando con algo de esfuerzo la charola con la cena para ponerla en la mesa.

De inmediato, los hombres se movieron a ayudarla, Gilgamesh le quitó la charola de las manos mientras Enkidu y Kingu aun lanzándose algunas miradas de desaprobación el uno al otro, hicieron espacio en la mesa.

Un rato más tarde, todos comían en completo silencio hasta que Gilgamesh se decidió a romper el hielo dirigiéndose al mayor de los gemelos.

—Antes de que llegaras, Enkidu nos contaba lo bien que le está yendo en su nuevo empleo ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo para ti Kingu? —preguntó el rubio mostrando verdadero interés.

—Oh muy bien, de hecho yo diría excelente, mucho mejor que los escasos logros que mi doppelgänger podría obtener —respondió el joven de manera orgullosa y luego le lanzó una mirada de burla a su hermano gemelo.

La rubia embarazada puso una canastilla con bollos recién calentados sobre la mesa y, al sentir el olor a pan, Kingu se sintió tentado a tomar uno sin quitar aún la mirada altanera con la que creía estar ridiculizando a su hermano.

—¡Ah! —Se quejó el peliverde al quemarse ligeramente la mano, dejando caer el bollo sobre la mesa para agitar su extremidad y luego proceder a soplar sobre ella para aliviar la sensación de ardor.

—Lo siento, debí esperar más antes de traer el pan —Se disculpó la mujer y, el hombre herido estuvo por decirle a su cuñada que no había sido su culpa, hasta que, de pronto el ruido de una risa mal contenida lo hizo voltear de nuevo a ver a su gemelo quien tapándose la boca con una mano, intentaba ahogar la gracia que le había hecho el pequeño incidente con el bollo.

Kingu se tomó como un insulto la risa de su hermano y ya sin poder controlar sus impulsos, quiso desquitarse lanzándole algo de puré de papa con su cuchara. El alimento impactó limpiamente en la mejilla izquierda de Enkidu, quien aunque más coherente que sus otros dos hermanos, no consiguió sofocar su enfado y de igual forma tomó su cuchara y le lanzó salsa de arándanos, atinando justo en su nariz.

Ambos peliverdes volvieron a cargar sus armas, pero antes de poder dar luz verde a sus lanzamientos, Gilgamesh se puso de pie haciendo un chirrido espantoso al arrastrar la silla con intención de hacer ruido.

—¡Basta! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a desperdiciar la labor de mi esposa embarazada?! —exclamó molesto, a lo que los hombres miraron con vergüenza a la rubia que seguía sentada sin decir palabra alguna— Los invite para que tuvieran la oportunidad de reconciliarse ¿y esto es lo que hacen? ¡Es el colmo! ¡Par de necios! —Los regañó y luego se movió hacia la puerta— Estoy tan enfadado que voy a irme a dar una vuelta y cuando vuelva espero que estén conviviendo como los hermanos que son —dijo en un tono lleno de seriedad que hizo a los gemelos voltear a verse, mientras tanto y antes de salir, Gilgamesh le guiñó un ojo a su esposa revelándole su plan para reconciliar a sus hermanos; no obstante, la rubia lo miró incrédula y preocupada.

—Gil, espera... —intentó detenerlo la mujer e hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente.

—No Arturia, necesito esto, no puedo seguir viendo como esos dos arruinan otra celebración gracias a sus disputas infantiles —dijo en un tono áspero de regaño, que se suavizó en cuanto vio los ojos angustiados de su mujer—. No tardaré, cielo —prometió y sin más se apresuró por el pasillo para salir lo más rápido posible de la casa.

—Pero... —La mujer se quedó con las palabras en los labios y en un completo estado de turbación ante la salida de su esposo.

No así, los gemelos de inmediato reanudaron su combate, lanzándose cosas, hasta que su pelea escaló al punto de jalar cada quien el largo cabello de su adversario.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Siempre arruinas todo! —acusó Enkidu.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Eres tú el que siempre quiere opacarme, copia mal hecha! —espetó Kingu.

—¡Somos iguales! Y en todo caso, yo soy mayor que tú, tú eres la copia mal hecha —respondió el gemelo más grande.

—¡NO! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú! —gritó el menor y jaló con fuerza la coleta de su hermano.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó Enkidu y también tiró con fuerza de los mechones lacios de Kingu.

El pleito no parecía estar cercano a finalizar, sin nadie para detenerlos parecía que al fin podrían saldar cuentas del pasado; sin embargo un grito apenas ahogado del otro lado de la mesa los hizo mirar a la rubia que abrazaba su vientre mientras luchaba por tranquilizarse a sí misma.

—¿Arturia? —dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo mientras se soltaban para acercarse a ella.

—Creo... creo que voy a tener al bebé —dijo de manera rápida mientras comenzaba a respirar sonoramente.

—¿Sientes dolor? —preguntó Enkidu inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

—Tenía contracciones leves desde la mañana, pensé que no era grave, pero se están intensificando —dijo haciendo algunas pausas para jalar aire.

—Enkidu, quédate con ella, confórtala, voy a ver si puedo alcanzar a Gil —indicó Kingu, a lo que el otro joven peliverde asintió.

El gemelo menor salió casi corriendo de la casa, mientras Enkidu se dedicó a sobar la espalda de Arturia mientras ella estrujaba con fuerza el mantel de la mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la rubia sintió un líquido caliente correr por sus piernas.

—Se me rompió la fuente —susurró asustada al ver el suelo mojado bajo sus pies—, tengo que ir al hospital —avisó al peliverde que estuvo de acuerdo y decidió no esperar a sus hermanos.

—Dime el nombre de la clínica, ¿tienes la maleta hecha? —preguntó intentando conservar la serenidad para no estresar más a su cuñada.

—Es el hospital de Santa Martha, no está muy lejos de aquí, podemos tomar un taxi. Son dos maletas, están en el armario de la habitación principal, una roja y otra azul —informó la rubia mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar algo del sudor de su rostro y cuello.

—Bien, trata de respirar profundamente, voy por las cosas para salir lo antes posible —dijo y se movió por la casa tentando puertas para encontrar la habitación principal.

Unos minutos después regresó el menor de los gemelos sin éxito aparente.

—No alcancé a Gilgamesh, se llevó su auto, pero le mandé un mensaje de texto —relató de manera rápida y se acercó a la mujer para examinarla de cerca— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Enkidu? —preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo hacia su hermano por haber dejado sola a su cuñada.

—Necesito ir al hospital —Arturia se limitó a responder lo más urgente del momento, sin Gilgamesh con ella se sentía insegura de poder llegar a la clínica y, aunque confiaba en los hermanos de su esposo, sabía que ambos podrían llegar a causar verdaderos desastres gracias a sus pleitos.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí —contestó un confiado Kingu tratando de brindarle algo de serenidad a la esposa de su hermano.

—Aquí están las maletas —avisó Enkidu regresando a la cocina con el equipaje que serviría para el bebé y la madre.

—¿Viniste en auto? —preguntó el gemelo menor.

—No, tomé el tren —respondió Enkidu.

—Entonces vamos en el mío —resolvió el peliverde y entre ambos, ayudaron a la mujer a caminar hacia la salida.

No era un trayecto muy largo para llegar al hospital y la suerte estaba de su lado al no haber tráfico por la hora, sin embargo, para equilibrar la balanza, les habían tocado casi todos los semáforos en luz roja y justamente esperaban a que uno cambiara cuando Kingu, miró por el espejo retrovisor a su cuñada que trataba a toda costa de relajarse y a su hermano que intentaba dale ánimo.

—¿Cómo está Arturia? —preguntó Kingu que empezaba a desesperarse con el semáforo.

—Bien, mantiene su mente ocupada —respondió Enkidu mientras abrazaba a la rubia y escuchaba sus reproches.

—Lo voy a matar... y luego me voy a divorciar... y cuando estemos divorciados... lo voy a volver a matar... ¡Ahh! —El murmuro de la mujer fue interrumpido por el dolor de una nueva contracción que la hizo estremecerse.

—Tranquila Artie, trata de relajarte —Enkidu la acercó a su pecho cuando la luz al fin cambió a verde; no lo admitiría pero empezaba a preocuparse por la situación en la que estaban, en el peor de los casos quizá no llegarían a tiempo al hospital y tendrían que recibir al bebé en el auto. Entonces, el peliverde se preguntó si Kingu y él podrían hacerse cargo de semejante tarea.

—No puede ser —expresó de pronto el hombre al volante, sacando a Enkidu de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el gemelo mayor al sentir que el auto se iba deteniendo.

—Es Gil —respondió Kingu—, míralo, allí está, un policía lo detuvo —dijo señalando hacia el otro extremo de la carretera.

Tanto Arturia como Enkidu se acercaron a la ventana y vieron como Gilgamesh discutía con un oficial de policía al lado de su auto.

—¿Qué rayos habrá hecho? —preguntó Enkidu en voz alta.

—El imbécil dio vuelta en "u", esta calle es de un solo sentido, debió sentirse ansioso cuando leyó el mensaje de que Arturia está por dar a luz y quiso regresar lo más rápido posible —explicó Kingu al ver que el auto de su hermano estaba estacionado en dirección contraria del sentido de la calle.

Arturia vio al rubio a través de la ventana con algo de decepción.

—Oh Gilgamesh, no, por qué hoy... —dijo al mirar como su esposo seguía discutiendo con el oficial sin ningún avance aparente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —cuestionó Enkidu al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Arturia ¿crees poder aguantar un poco más? —preguntó Kingu girándose hacia los pasajeros en la parte de atrás de su auto.

—Sí —dijo la rubia recomponiéndose ante la impulsividad de su cuñado.

—Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo por él —anunció el peliverde y luego se dirigió a su hermano—Enkidu te quedas a cargo, si Arturia ya no puede esperar más, no dudes en dejarnos y seguir al hospital ¿de acuerdo? —dijo tirándole las llaves a su hermano antes de salir del auto.

Enkidu miró por un momento las llaves en su mano y luego la figura de su hermano pequeño alejándose hacia al otro lado de la calle.

—No me había fijado —dijo en un susurro—, pero parece que Kingu al fin maduró un poco.

Arturia había escuchado atenta las palabras del peliverde y aprovechando un lapso en el que sus contracciones se calmaron un poco se decidió a indagar sobre lo que desde hacía un tiempo le causaba curiosidad y que Gilgamesh había sido reacio a contarle.

—¿Por qué se pelearon? —preguntó.

—Ya no lo recuerdo, pero fue algo sin importancia, al ser gemelos tuvimos mucha más cercanía entre nosotros y por tanto también más fricciones —explicó con seriedad y luego sin más, sonrió— Tengo que decir que Gil fue muy dulce al intentar que hiciéramos las paces —reconoció a su hermano mayor.

—Yo diría que más bien fue bastante impulsivo —comentó la rubia sintiendo como el dolor en su pelvis volvía.

—Hahaha... Eso también.

—¡AH! —La mujer dejó salir un pequeño grito reprimido y exhaló con fuerza para reiniciar sus ejercicios de respiración.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó el peliverde viendo que aún no había avances en la discusión con el oficial.

Arturia logró establecer un ritmo de respiración que le estaba funcionando para relajarse.

—Aún puedo resistir otro poco —dijo sin perder las esperanzas de ir al hospital en compañía de su esposo.

—Mira aquí vienen —señaló el peliverde al notar que los tres hombres se acercaban al auto de Kingu.

El gemelo menor tocó la ventilla de Arturia y cuando bajaron el vidrio, el oficial se asomó para ver el estado de la mujer y corroborar la historia contada por los hermanos.

—¿Lo ve? Mi hermano no rompió la ley por gusto, él quería regresar con su esposa lo más rápido posible para llevarla al hospital —recalcó Kingu tragándose su molestia.

Ante la imagen de la rubia cubierta de sudor, con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas y difícil respiración que acariciaba con vehemencia su abultado vientre, el oficial se compadeció.

—Bueno, ¿saben? Cuando mi esposa tuvo a nuestra hija realmente hizo todo un caos, yo casi choco mi auto y...

—¡Ahhhh! Uffffffff Lo siento pf... pf... pf... —Se disculpó la ojiverde al no soportar una contracción intensa.

—Bueno, por ser víspera de navidad y por su situación, los dejaré ir por esta vez, pero deben de mover el vehículo —explicó el agente para no hacerles perder más tiempo y procedió a retirarse.

—Gil dame tus llaves —dijo Kingu extendiéndole la mano al rubio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Yo los seguiré en tu auto, Enkidu tiene mis llaves, él puede manejar al hospital y tú debes estar con tu esposa —explicó y el mayor de los Elish estuvo de acuerdo con su plan.

Kingu se fue al auto de Gilgamesh, Enkidu se pasó al asiento del piloto del auto de su gemelo y el rubio Elish subió a la parte trasera junto a su esposa que lo recibió con una mirada afilada.

—Lo siento cielo —susurró en su oído cuando la acunó en sus brazos para confortarla y ella no tardó en perdonarlo.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia dio a luz a un bebé muy sano y, cuando todo estuvo en calma sus cuñados ingresaron a la habitación para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—Míralo ¿no es precioso? —dijo Kingu con el niño en brazos mostrándoselo a su gemelo, quien observó con una sonrisa al bebé dormido.

—Arturia y yo queremos que ustedes dos sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo —anunció de pronto el mayor de los Elish sentado en la cama a un lado de su mujer mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos evidentemente sorprendidos.

—Claro —contestó la rubia—, si llegásemos a faltar algún día, queremos que personas de nuestra entera confianza lo cuiden y lo guíen —dijo de manera resulta.

Kingu fijó su mirada de nuevo en el niño y se enterneció, entonces volteó a ver a su hermano y finalmente suspiró.

—Creo que ya estoy listo para perdonarte —dijo con voz seria, haciendo a su hermano alzar una ceja.

—Pero yo no te hice nada —contestó el peliverde mayor.

—¿Y aún lo niegas? Tú... —Kingu estuvo a punto de exaltarse y empezar a llenar a su gemelo de reclamos y reproches, más el pequeño niño rubio en sus brazos se removió un poco reaccionando a las voces a su alrededor, alertando al hombre que lo cargaba y obligándolo de manera pasiva a controlarse— Bueno, no importa, ¿puedes perdonarme a mí? —preguntó moderando su volumen de voz para no interrumpir el sueño de su sobrino.

Enkidu se sorprendió gratamente, por un momento le pareció estar soñando, pero se sintió orgulloso por el evidente avance de su hermano menor.

—Claro —respondió.

—Bien, al final mi plan resultó ser un gran éxito —dijo la voz llena de seguridad de Gilgamesh al ver a sus hermanos hacer las paces.

Arturia, Kingu y Enkidu voltearon de inmediato a verlo con ojos asesinos.


End file.
